Sit With Me
by aggressively writes
Summary: Rory's week hasn't been what he had expected. Bullies attacking you every time you take a step, not so good. Not to mention, pretending to be a Leprechaun for a girl who says she'll give you her "Pot o' Gold" All Rory really wanted was a friend.


**A/N: **RORY RORY RAH RORY FEE FI FO FORY BANANA FANA FO FORY...RORY!

All right, I love Rory Flanagan.

I do. He's so adorable. He's like my new favorite character.

I adore Blainers and Kurtsie. They will always be my favorites.

But Rory...IS JUST SO FREAKING ADORABLE! AND IRISH! AND DAMIAN MCGINTY!

So, this little fic is Blory friendship. I like saying "Blory"

Rory just wants a friend.

And Blaine likes making friends. Because he's Blaine.

So, sit back, relax and enjoy _Sit With Me_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Or U2. Or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Look left. Look right. Look left again. And then, another right.<p>

Rory Flanagan clutched his books to his chest. So far, this week hasn't been what he had been expecting.

He'd been pushed into walls, locked inside his gym locker, and let's not forget about the thing that those jocks called a _Swirlie._ Disgusting. Not to mention the slushies. What a frozen hell, that was.

Also, pretending to be a Leprechaun. He never actually thought that anyone would ever think he was a Leprechaun. Well, that was until he met Brittany. Sweet Brittany.

And now, he was in Study Hall. He had nowhere to sit. All the desks were joined, so he couldn't sit by himself. But, no one wants to sit next to the new kid. No one.

"You can sit next to me." A voice says. Rory turns around. Sitting at a joined desk was a boy with dark curls and peculiar geometrically shaped eyebrows. He wore a smile, though. A smile that made him look like an innocent little puppy.

Rory smiles and nods, "Thanks." He sits down next to the friendly boy.

"I'm Blaine," says Friendly, "Blaine Anderson."

"Rory Flanagan."

Smiling, "Nice to meet you, Rory."

Maybe this boy would want to be his friend. Maybe.

"You new here?"

Rory nods, "Yeah. Foreign Exchange Student."

"Cool. I like your accent."

"Thanks, Blaine." What should he say now? Think Rory, think! _"Do you want to be my friend?" _No, that might scare him away. According to Finn Hudson, Americans didn't like that. Music? Maybe he could talk about music! Yes! That was a good idea! "Um…what kind of music do you like?"

Shrugging, "All kinds! I like a lot of contemporary music. Katy Perry and stuff. I also like rock, as well."

Rock? Rory loved Rock! "Do you erm…do you like U2?"

"I love U2!" Blaine answers, "I think Bono is amazing! And, The Edge is awesome!"

Rory's face lights up. "What's your favorite song by them?"

"My favorite? How could I only choose one?"

He was giddy. Yes, Rory was giddy. Blaine was so nice.

"You know, I'm half Irish." Blaine tells Rory. "My Dad's Irish. My Mom's Filipino."

"That's cool."

"I'm glad I have someone to talk to in this class." Says Blaine.

"Really?"

Nodding, "Yeah. I usually just sleep, but I like talking to you a lot more than I like sleeping during this time."

"Really?" Rory was grinning from ear to ear. Did this mean that he had a friend?

Blaine nods.

_Buzzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzzz._

Rory hears a vibration. Probably someone's cell phone.

Blaine looks around. He then pulls a cell phone out of his pocket. He smiles. He appears to be typing a response. He puts the phone down.

"Sorry," Blaine says to Rory, "That was my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? "You're gay?"

"Yup. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Rory was confused. "Why would I have a problem with that?"

"Apparently, a lot of people at this school do." Blaine sighs, "But, I'm glad you don't think like that."

Blaine was very nice. Rory like Blaine.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" Blaine asks.

Rory smiles and nods, "I love Harry Potter! Which book is your favorite? Mine is the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Mine's a tie between Deathly Hallows and Goblet of Fire," He responds, "But I love the Prisoner of Azkaban! Who's your favorite character?"

"I like Neville. I also like Sirius and Seamus."

"I love Seamus! Always blowing things up… My favorites are Remus, Sirius, Luna, and Harry."

This guy likes U2, Harry Potter, he isn't pushing Rory's face into a toilet… Was this all just Rory's imagination? Surely, it must be.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"I thought we already were."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face?

Leave a review and let me know :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
